War of the Legends
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of Team Aqua and Team Magma, of their goals and ambitions...and of their failure. The tale told untrue. The true tale, this tale, paints a different picture, starting with a piece of critical information left out by most storytellers: Team Stratos.


War of the Legends

**Crash! Boom! Splash! The sounds of missles being fired could be heard on any normal battlefield. However, this wasn't a normal battlefield. Let us start at the beginning, shall we? Because to start in the middle or the end wouldn't make sense. Hold on, epic monolouge...**

**In the beginning...of the war, there was a conflict between two teams of opposing goals: Team Magma, who wanted to increase the landmass on Earth and Team Aqua, who wanted the exact opposite: More ocean on earth. To accomplish these goals, they decided to search for the two legendary Pokemon that could accomplish this goal, those being Groudon and Kyogre. Everyone in Hoenn and beyond knows the story, the version that is told regularly, anyway. However, this tale is different, a true retelling of the events of this war of madness. You see, not known by many of the storytellers is that there was a third team in the mix: Team Stratos, who wanted to destroy both land and water so that life could continue in the air. To accomplish this, they desired to use the power of a legendary Pokemon: Rayquaza, the third legend of Hoenn. Water...Land...Sky...who will prevail in this epic war?**

Chapter 1:

"Do you see anything?" a man asked. He was talking to a girl who was looking through binoculars out at the vast, open sea from inside a treehouse. Built in Slateport City, Team Stratos used it as a base to spy on Team Aqua, who frequented there. Dressed in a green uniform, they contrasted with Team Aqua's blue and Team Magama's red.

"Not yet" she sighed, the grunt looking bored. "They aren't showing up today, I guess. Wait...I see a submarine!" she cried.

"Give me those!" the man shouted, taking the binoculars and pushing her away. "I see...Team Aqua has come up empty again on their search for Kyogre. It seems we still have time. Archie and Maxie will eventually find something, though. I don't doubt that."

The girl mustered the courage to speak. "What...what are you going to do, Count Gram?" She winced as he turned on her.

"Where do you think I'm going?" he asked harshly. "To an ice cream parade? I'm going to talk to Lady Leslie to see if our plans are ready. Why don't you make yourself useful and go talk to Doctor Ridley and see about our Pokemon?" The grunt nodded and left, leaving Count Gram to think aloud. "If our findings about the cave in Dewford being the Cave of Origen are correct, we should be able to learn more about Rayquaza and where it can be found. Hopefully, we can hurry and capture Rayqauza and put and end to those blubbering Aqua and Magma idiots." He started walking ustairs through the treehouse, heading for Lady Leslie's room. While walking, he ran a hand down his slick, black hair. Under than rank of count for some time, he sometimes forgot to put on his green hood, not that it mattered right now, anyway. As he reached the door, he went for the handle, hesitated for a moment and then knocked.

Lady Leslie was asleep, resting from...well, nobody knew because very few people were brave enough to disturb her. The lady squinted a bit as the knock on her door sounded in her ears. "Who is it?' she asked, dressed in green pajamas. She sleepily walked to the door, brushed aside her blonde hair and opened it, staring at a blushing Count Gram. "What's the matter with you?" she asked with a yawn.

"Um...my lady..." He pointed at her pajamas. With a shriek, she quickly closed the door and dressed in her more formal green uniform. After a couple of moments, she opened the door and invited Gram to enter. "So...?"

Leslie held up a hand. "We'll speak no more of it, Count Gram. That was the past and it will stay in the past." Gram didn't respond, choosing not to pursue the matter.

"Very well" he said with an implied sigh. "About our plans to search Dewford Island..."

The lady nodded. "Yes, Dewford Ruins. Those carefully hidden ruins might be our surprise key, just waiting to be found. All preperations should be ready. Will you be going?" Gram nodded. "Good. Make sure that Team Magma and Team Aqua do not get in our way. If they too have learned of the secret ruins..." She smiled a wicked smile and Gram shivered at the sight. "...destroy them." Gram nodded, still a little scared by what he saw. He rarely saw her look so scary in all the time he had been with her: While recieving his newrank, while with her at meetings, while they were...He shook his head. That was the past, as Lady Leslie had strongly told him.

"Shall I go tell the grunts to make ready our jetplanes?" he asked, starting to edge out of the room.

Leslie nodded. "Take the new brat with you. That girl, Melanie."

Gram nodded once again. "Of course. I sent her to get our Pokemon from Doctor Ridley. I'll just pay the good doctor a visit and we'll be on our way." Lady Leslie gacve a wave of apporval and Gram closed the door, sighing a breath of relief.


End file.
